


Two Years On

by MyShadowSoul



Series: A Dragon and The Apocalypse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadowSoul/pseuds/MyShadowSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spent most days as a dragon preferring maneuverability over discreetness and while she walked their camp as a dragon no one cared, no one screamed or ran away, no one threw harsh comments her way or attacked her, they accepted her for who and what she was.</p>
<p>How ironic that it would take the end of the world for her to finally be accepted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years On

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a The Walking Dead fan-fic so I hope you enjoy this one. At the start this will be about my Oc Serenity Shepard (others may know her as Spyroena Moonshadow from DeaviantArt). Serena is a human raised dragon who finds herself surrounded by the dead and while she may not be human but her loyalty to her foster species knows no bounds.
> 
> This series that I am working will show how Serena will cope in a place where the living are few and the dead are plenty.

Two years, two years it had been since this whole thing started, since the dead had come back to take the living, since she had witnessed her first attack...unable to stop it as the person was eaten alive by something she never thought would happen. Those first days had been hell...

She had spent most of the first year holed up in a small clinic on the outskirts of Atlanta belonging to Dr. Alex Hunter while his brother Benjamin and his family, Old Beverly Manson and her Grandson Jarrod and little five year old Georgia who Serena had taken responsibility of, all sort refuge in. 

Then the hoards got bigger and they had to abandon their little safe house, leaving behind Atlanta to travel the roads of Georgia looking for a more stable place to live, stopping every so often to set up their little camping grounds.

Their bond had grown over the two years of the Apocalypse, she was their hunter; providing fresh meat everyday, she was their guardian; providing protection from anything that saw to do them harm, she was their leader and while Alex and Benjamin where the two people she had known most her life it had been Benjamin's two sons that became her closest and most trusted friends.

She had grown a good two or three feet in the past two years adding to her five foot (she wasn't the biggest dragon there was) while her body had hardened with more muscle after days of hunting for her small group. She spent most days as a dragon preferring maneuverability over discreetness and while she walked their camp as a dragon no one cared, no one screamed or ran away, no one threw harsh comments her way or attacked her, they accepted her for who and what she was.

How ironic that it would take the end of the world for her to finally be accepted...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a short little introduction to the series and I assure you that the rest will be much longer and eventually the whole of The Walking Dead cast will play a part.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please feedback would be much appreciated and please ask if you have any questions about this story.


End file.
